Lost in the Halls
by cheesecakebffs
Summary: Max is a sophomore in high school, she has three kid's that make her life in school a living hell, little do they know that her parents are doing the same thing at home.
1. Chapter 1

She slowly walked down the hall, careful to keep her head down. She was almost to her locker, no one had said anything to her. She was almost at her locker when she was thrown to the ground.

"Hello Maxie." a deep voice said.

She looked up to meet a pair of black eyes, Fang. She heard giggling from behind him, she saw Lissa and Brigid.

"What's wrong Maxie?" Lissa asked mockingly.

Max stood up, avoiding eye contact.

"Aw come one, Max. Don't be like that." Brigid said with a laugh.

Everyone looked away. Max retreived her books from her locker and pushed throw them. Fang, Lissa, and Brigid, the three musketeers, the kids determined to make her sophomore year a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Max continued to walk down the hall, careful to avoid everyone. She arrived at her first class, English. She quietly walked in and slipped into her seat in the back of the room. Brigid was in her English class, but she sat in the front next to Dylan. Dylan was the co-captain for the football team, the other captain was Fang. The bell rang and the teacher walked into the room.

"Good Morning class! Today we have a new student, James Griffith!"

"Call me Iggy," a pale, tall kid with ice blue eyes and blonde hair said.

"Umm okay! Why don't you take a seat next to Max in the back?"

Iggy walked to the back into the back and sat down in the seat next to Max. Max kept her head down.

"Hi there," Iggy said.

Max replied with a small wave.

"Do you talk?"

"Yes." Max said with a quiet voice.

"Well moving on. Today we'll be starting a new project, your partner is whoever is sitting next to you. I want you to write a poem about change, this topic can be perceived how ever you would like. Discuss with your partners what poem ideas you have, this project is due next Friday, you have about ten days to work on this."

"Do you have any ideas?" Iggy asked, turning to face Max.

"What about adandonment?"

"I like it, do you want to work on it today after school? We can go to my place to work."

"Um, I don't think I can today, I might be able to tomorrow." Max replied quickly, she remembered her parents would be home tonight.

"Okay, that will work!" Iggy said with a grin.

The bell rang, she didn't have anymore classes with Iggy before lunch, so she made it to lunch with minimal social interaction.

Max was at her locker, getting her things together for lunch when she heard a deep voice come from behind her, "Hey there Max,"

"What do you want?" Max asked, turning to face Fang.

"Oh nothing," Fang said, stepping closer.

"Where's your entourage?"

"Lockers,"

She saw Brigid turn the corner out of the corner of her eye. All of a sudden Fang tackled Max, Brigid kicked Max in the side, on Max's otherside, Lissa kicked her in the side of the head. Max looked around, using her eyes to beg for help, but all the faces turned away, after a few minutes the left her there. She pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face in her knees.

"Max?"

Max looked up, she saw Iggy, next to him was a blonde girl and a blonde boy, Max figured they were twins.

"Max, are you okay? What did they do to you?" Iggy said with a worried expression.

"It was just a little fight, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Iggy asked, still wearing a face of concern.

"Yes, please don't worry."

"Um okay? Why don't you sit with us at lunch? This Angel and Gazzy, they're my younger brother and sister, they're freshmen.

"Oh hi, I'm Max." Max said awkwardly.

"Hi Max! It's nice to meet you!" Angel said with large smile.

"Do you guys want to sit at a table outside?" Iggy asked.

"Um sure." Max said.

_Maybe today won't be quite so hell like. _Max thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my computer has been acting strange. Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride**

They made their way to the tables outside. When they arrived, there was already a girl waving them over.

"Angel, Gazzy, Iggy!"

"Who's that?" Max whispered to Iggy.

"That's Angel's friend, Nudge."

"Hi who are you? My name's Nudge! I mean that's not really my name but everyone calls me that so that's what I go by! You're so pretty, I love your hair I would love to-"

Nudge was interupted by Gazzy clasping his hand over her mouth.

"Dear Lord Nudge, we should really give you a word limit."

Nudge giggled. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Max," Max replied awkwardly.

"Oh that's a cool name,"

After lunch, Max was able to avoid the three musketeers, her classes were uneventful, she failed her Math test. This didn't come as a surprise to her. She had two more classes with Iggy which she thought made them a little more fun.

After school she walked out with Iggy, they met Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy outside of the school.

"Do you guys want to come over?" Nudge asked.

"Um, I don't think I can. I have to get home or my parents will kill me. I'm sorry." Max said.

"Oh no, don't worry about! We can get together another time! We could have a sleepover! OMG that would be so fun!"

"Hah yeah. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Max walked home, she was hoping her parents were still at the bar so she'd have the house to herself for a bit. When she got to her house, she slowly opened the door. She listened for a second. Silence.

"They're probably still out," Max mumbled.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH MAXIE!"

**How are you guys liking the story so far? I'm sorry it took so long to update! Keep reviewing!:)xx**


End file.
